ma vérité
by lillysatine
Summary: fic sur la série Largo Winch.la commission passe un contrat sur la tête de la personne la plus importante pour Largo.Slash LargoSimon


Titre : Vérité

Auteur : Satine

Série : Largo Winch

Genre : Slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé : la commission passe un contrat sur la tête de la personne la plus importante pour Largo

Notes : pitié, ne me lynchez pas ! Je sais que vous êtes tous de grands fans du couple Joy/Largo mais j'adore le perso de Simon et j'aimais l'idée de le mettre avec Largo. Et puis, je préfère le couple Joy et Kerensky.

Petite référence à la nouvelle Aston Martin, la Vanquish. C'est la nouvelle voiture de James Bond et je la trouve superbe !

Enfin, ne vos étonnez pas si les paroles des personnages semblent un peu étranges au niveau style par certains moments (surtout quand Largo et Simon expriment leurs sentiments). En effet, ce sont des poèmes que j'ai tout simplement repris car je les trouvais trop beaux !

_**VERITE**_

Quartier général de la Commission Adriatique, quelque part en Sicile

-Maudit soit ce Largo Winch…À cause de lui, notre opération visant à acquérir la célèbre émeraude _le refuge de mon cœur _a échoué. S'il n'était pas intervenu, elle serait entre nos mains à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il fourre encore son nez dans nos affaires…

-Vous avez raison, il commence à vraiment devenir gênant. Tout comme son père. Et s'il subissait le même sort que ce dernier ? Vous seriez enfin libre de mener vos opérations comme vous l'entendez, sans aucune nuisance pour venir vous déranger…

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir Largo subir le même destin que Nério. Deux suicides dans un laps de temps aussi court attirerait trop les soupçons. Qui de plus, seraient renforcés si nous mettions quelqu'un de l'organisation à la tête du groupe W. La police risquerait de remonter trop près de nous.

-Que faire alors pour l'empêcher de trop traîner dans nos pattes ?

-Je connais un moyen qui nous débarrassera définitivement de Largo Winch et qui nous assurera par la même occasion le contrôle du groupe W. C'est très simple, nous allons le forcer à nous céder la direction du groupe.

-Mais comment ?

-Nous allons nous en prendre à la personne qui compte le plus pour lui. Il sera obligé de céder pour protéger sa sécurité.

-Qui est cette personne ?

-Elle.

-Très bien, je mets des hommes sur le coup.

Joy Arden sortit de chez elle et de dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa voiture. Elle avait à peine mis la clé dans la serrure qu'elle entendit comme une minuterie se mettant en marche. Elle comprit en un instant ce qui se passait et commença à courir. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'écarter que la voiture explosait. Et ce fut l'obscurité.

Largo Winch était en pleine réunion du conseil d'administration où il s'ennuyait d'ailleurs ferme quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il décrocha sous le regard accusateur de Michel Cardignac qui était en train de parler.

-Largo Winch.

-…

-Quoi, à l'hôpital? Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et se leva.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda John Sullivan en voyant le regard inquiet de Largo.

-Joy est à l'hôpital. Je dois aller la voir. Excusez-moi, John.

-Allez-y, nous allons terminer sans vous.

Largo lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et il quitta la salle du conseil en ignorant les murmures désapprobateurs de ses membres.

Simon était en train de parler avec Kerensky dans le bunker ou plutôt Simon parlait et Kerensky subissait quand Largo arriva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Largo? Demanda Simon à son meilleur ami. Tu es tout pâle.

-C'est Joy. Elle a été victime d'une explosion à la voiture piégée et elle est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi, s'exclamèrent simultanément Kerensky et Simon.

-C'est grave? Reprit Simon.

-Je ne sais pas mais je vais la voir, vous venez avec moi?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Largo, la nouvelle Aston Martin Vanquish, direction l'hôpital. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun des trois hommes étant trop inquiets pour la santé de leur amie. Ils arrivèrent environ dix minutes plus tard. A peine Largo avait-il garé la voiture qu'il se précipitait en direction de l'hôpital. Kerensky eut un sourire amusé.

-Et bien, c'est qu'il est vraiment inquiet, dit-il en se tournant vers Simon.

Ce dernier eut un faible sourire et se détourna pour sortir de la voiture mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Kerensky eut le temps de voir une expression de douleur dans les yeux de son ami.

Nous y voilà. Si j'avais des doutes, ils sont confirmés, songea t'il en descendant de voiture et en suivant Simon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Joy, ils trouvèrent celle-ci avec un léger bandage sur la tête. Elle était à côté de Largo qui était en pleine discussion avec un homme en blouse blanche.

Quand il les vit, Largo interrompit sa discussion et se tourna vers eux.

-Voici le docteur Maxwell. C'est lui qui a soigné Joy. Apparemment, elle n'a rien de grave, à part une petite égratignure à la tête.

-Oui, elle peut donc rentrer chez elle, confirma le docteur. Mais revenez me voir demain pour voir s'il n'y a pas de complications. Il les salua et quitta la pièce.

-Alors Joy, on cherche à se rendre intéressante, taquina Simon mais sa voix était un peu forcée selon Kerensky. Ce dernier regarda Joy et Largo mais ceux-ci n'eurent l'air de rien remarquer.

Joy émit un petit rire.

-Votre inquiétude me touche, c'est fou…Je n'en attendais pas autant…

-Voyons Joy, tu sais bien que nous tenons à toi, sourit Largo.

La jeune femme répondit en regardant son boss dans les yeux.

-Oui et cela me touche énormément.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux…Largo devait bien être le seul à ne pas s'être rendu compte des sentiments de Joy, songea Kerensky.

-Tu sais qui peut t'en vouloir? Demanda Largo.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Non. Tu sais, à cause mon passé dans la C.I.A, plein de gens peuvent m'en vouloir.

-Je m'en occupe, intervient Kerensky. Je vais un peu fouiller dans leurs dossiers. Je verrais bien s'il y a une affaire quelconque où quelqu'un n'a pas trop apprécié tes manières toujours si délicates…

Joy lui lança un regard outré que Kerensky ignora superbement.

-En tous cas, à partir de maintenant, tu restes à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, reprit Largo.

-Largo, tu sais que je peux me défendre seule, répliqua Joy mais sa voix montrait à quel point elle était heureuse que Largo s'inquiète autant pour elle.

-Bon, on y va, dit Simon en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sa voix était un peu abrupte.

Largo et Joy se regardèrent un peu étonnés puis le suivirent.

Kerensky soupira puis prit le même chemin.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans le parking qu'une voiture surgit de nulle part et commença à foncer sur eux. Simon eut à peine de temps de pousser un cri d'avertissement qu'elle était là. Les quatre amis s'écartèrent néanmoins à temps. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Une vitre s'abaissa et un homme commença à leur tirer dessus avec une mitraillette. Ils se réfugièrent derrière l'Aston Martin. Joy voulut sortir son arme mais à peine l'avait elle en main que la voiture redémarra. Elle poussa un soupir frustré et se redressa. Les trois autres se redressèrent aussi et Largo poussa un soupir de désolation en constatant l'état de sa voiture qui était morte. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec plus de cinquante impacts de balles…

-Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parking, constata Simon en époussetant la poussière de sa veste.

-En tous cas, dit Kerensky, on t'en veut drôlement.

Et c'est la mine sombre que les quatre amis rentrèrent en taxi au siège du groupe W.

A peine arrivée, Joy alla se reposer dans une des chambres avec interdiction formelle de sortir.

Quant à Kerensky, il se précipita au Bunker pour aller récupérer des renseignements sur le net et jouer les hacker dans les dossiers de la C.I A, Largo et Simon sur ses talons.

Il était en train de chercher depuis plus de deux heures sans aucun résultat quand enfin, il trouva quelque chose. Il regarda ce qu'il avait trouvé et songea que cela allait être intéressant…

Il s'apprêtait à appeler ses deux amis quand il s'arrêta devant la vue qui l'accueillait. Largo et Simon s'étaient endormis. Rien d'extraordinaire me direz-vous si ce n'est que dans leur sommeil, les deux hommes s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre et que Simon avait même posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Les deux hommes souriaient dans leur sommeil et Kerensky ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène si touchante. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la détente. Il s'approcha de ses amis et commença à les secouer.

-Réveillez-vous, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Simon grommela dans son sommeil et se rapprocha plus de Largo.

Kerensky le secoua plus fort et Simon se réveilla enfin. Il rougit violemment en constatant qu'il était dans les bras de Largo et s'écarta brusquement. Quant à Largo, privé de la source de chaleur qu'était le corps de Simon, il s'éveilla peu de temps après. Il se leva et s'étira.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur. Simon, tu ne te sens pas bien, tu es tout rouge…constata t'il au passage.

-Non, ce n'est rien, balbutia ce dernier. Attendez moi, je vais chercher Joy et il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne quitta le Bunker.

Largo fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, habitué au comportement étrange de son ami.

Peu de temps après, Simon revenait accompagné de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'installa immédiatement près de Largo. Quant à Simon, il s'assit un peu plus loin, le regard triste.

-Alors, demanda immédiatement Joy. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Il semblerait que la Commission Adriatique soit dans le coup. Après avoir pas mal cherché sur le net, j'ai trouvé qu'elle a passé un contrat sur la tête de la personne la plus importante pour Largo Winch…

Il s'arrêta et constata l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur ses amis.

Largo eut l'air étonné. Joy rougit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Quant à Simon, il baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

-Je…Je…Je dois aller me rafraîchir, murmura soudain la jeune femme avant de quitter brusquement la pièce, une grande lueur de bonheur dans les yeux.

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre puisque ce n'est pas moi qui suis visé. Je suis encore un peu fatigué et après tout, je ne risque rien. Simon eut un rire amer et quitta la pièce.

Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et surtout de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le bonheur de Joy et Largo. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées mélancoliques qu'il ne remarqua pas un homme surgir de nulle part et lui appliquer un mouchoir de chloroforme su la bouche. Il tomba alors dans les bras de son attaquant et ce dernier n'eut qu'à le porter dans une Bentley noir qui attendait quelques pas derrière. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra rapidement.

Largo et Kerenky, restés seuls, restèrent un moment silencieux puis l'ex agent du K.G.B rompit le silence.

-Alors Joy est la personne la plus importante pour toi…Tu l'aimes?

Il crut que son ami n'allait pas répondre quand plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans que Largo n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ils se sont trompés, murmura t'il enfin.

Kerensky allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand Joy revient. Elle avait perdu sa rougeur mais ses yeux brillaient toujours autant de savoir qu'elle était la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Largo.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle décrocha.

-Joy Arden.

-…

-Oui monsieur Winner, je me rappelle parfaitement de cette affaire.

-…

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai subi un attentat à la voiture piégée.

-…

-Vous l'avez arrêté. D'accord, je vous remercie, au revoir.

Et elle raccrocha.

-C'était mon ancien boss quand je travaillais à la C.I.A, expliqua t'elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis. Peu de temps avant que je parte, j'ai fait arrêter un agent que l'on soupçonnait d'être double et de vendre des renseignements classés confidentiels. Winner m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il s'était échappé mais qu'ils avaient réussi à le rattraper. Et il a alors confessé qu'il avait voulu se venger de moi en posant une bombe dans ma voiture.

-Ce n'était donc pas la commission responsable de cet attentat, constata Kerensky.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, murmura Largo. Joy, il faut qu'on parle.

Kerenky comprit alors qu'il devait laisser ses deux amis seuls et il quitta le bunker.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Largo, demanda la jeune femme nerveusement. Peut-être que ce dernier allait lui faire sa déclaration…

Largo soupira intérieurement. Cela n'allait pas être facile…

-Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te faire de la peine mais tu n'es pas la personne visée par la commission.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ecoute,on a tous crû que tu étais cette personne à cause du fait que tu étais seule visée lors de la bombe dans ta voiture et que tu étais aussi présente lors de la fusillade dans le parking de l'hôpital. Et comme le deuxième événement était le fait de la commission, on a tous pensé qu'elle était aussi responsable du premier. Mais tu viens de nous dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais cela ne change rien, tenta d'expliquer Joy. Même si les deux incidents ne sont pas liés entre eux, j'étais quand même là lors de la fusillade.

-Mais tu n'étais pas seule, il y avait aussi Simon et Kerensky, lui fit remarquer Largo.

Joy éclata de rire.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que l'un des deux est la personne la plus importante pour toi…

Largo ne répondit pas et elle pâlit.

-Qui? Sa voix était blanche et elle sentit son cœur se fissurer.

-C'est Simon.

-Simon?

-Oui. Tu sais, je ne suis pas gay ni même bisexuel. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il tient à moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Ou parce que je me sens si en sécurité dans ses bras, protégé de tous les dangers du monde. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, si hypnotiques, si mystérieux, si merveilleux quand on regarde dedans et encore, ne me révélant jamais rien. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je l'aime car c'est impossible. Mais je peux au moins dire que je l'aime parce que c'est lui, tout simplement…

En écoutant cette confession qui venait du cœur de Largo, Joy sentit qu'il était vraiment sincère et cela lui fit si mal…Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle commença à pleurer.

Largo s'en rendit compte.

-Oh Joy, je suis désolé de te causer de la peine. Je t'aime beaucoup mais plus comme une petite sœur ou ma meilleure amie…

Joy ne put répondre et s'enfuit.

Resté seul, Largo se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il l'avait profondément blessée mais elle devait savoir la vérité. Même si cela faisait mal…

Quand Kerensky revient, il trouva son ami toujours dans cette position.

-Où est Joy ? Demanda t'il en constatant l'absence de la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je lui dise que j'aime Simon.

Kerensky eut un petit sourire en entendant ces mots. Parfait…

-Cela ne te choque pas ? demanda Largo en se levant.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, deux hommes ensembles…

Kerensky rit.

-Pas le moins du monde. Si deux personnes s'aiment, c'est le principal et si c'est deux hommes, quelle importance…

-Merci, dit Largo, heureux de voir que son ami l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

-Je t'en prie, lui sourit Kerensky en retour.

-Je vais aller voir Joy pour voir comment elle va, soupira Largo en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle te pardonnera.

-Je l'espère…

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand le téléphone du Bunker sonna. Kerensky décrocha.

-Oui ?

-…

-Très bien, je vous le passe. Et il tendit le combiné à Largo.

-Largo Winch, dit celui-ci en prenant le combiné.

-Monsieur Winch, ici Francis Spangler de l'accueil. Un paquet vient d'être délivré à votre attention. Voulez-vous que je vous l'amène ? La sécurité l'a scanné aux rayons X et il n'y a aucun danger.

-Oui merci, et il raccrocha.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Largo alla ouvrir et prit le paquet que lui tendait un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années. Il le remercia et retourna s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kerensky.

Largo examina le paquet mais ne trouva pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une cassette vidéo. Sans un mot, il la tendit à Kerensky qui la mit dans le vcr.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri étranglé en voyant le corps de Simon apparaître sur l'écran. Ce dernier était attaché à un mur et il paraissait inconscient. Une voix parla alors.

-Bonjour monsieur Winch. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous détenons votre ami. Nous ne vous le rendrons à une seule condition, c'est que vous nous cédiez les rennes du groupe W. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, nous prendrons plaisir à tuer monsieur Ovronnaz ici présent. La fusillade dans le parking de l'hôpital n'était qu'un simple avertissement destiné à vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Nous voulons voir dans les informations de ce soir que vous démissionnez. Nous nous occuperons du reste. Au revoir monsieur Winch.

Et la cassette devient noire.

-Simon, ils ont Simon, murmura d'une voix étranglée Largo. Mais je croyais qu'il était en sécurité ici…

-Il a dû vouloir sortir, croyant qu'il n'était pas en danger et a dû se faire enlever, répondit Kerensky en regardant sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures trente. Nous avons jusqu'à vingt heures pour le retrouver.

-Je vais vous aider, murmura soudain une voix derrière eux. C'était Joy. Elle avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré mais à part ça, elle paraissait s'être calmé.

-Merci, dit Largo sincèrement.

-On en reparlera plus tard, lui répondit celle-ci. Le temps presse.

Pendant qu'elle allait interroger le jeune employé qui avait réceptionné le paquet, Largo et Kerensky visionnaient les bandes des caméras de sécurité qui entouraient le groupe W.

Joy revient bredouille. Francis n'avait rien vu. Le paquet était arrivé sur le comptoir alors qu'il ne regardait pas. Il n'avait donc pas pu fournir le moindre renseignement sur son porteur.

Quand aux autres, ils furent plus chanceux. Sur une des bandes, on pouvait voir clairement au loin un homme en porter un autre dans une voiture.

-Je vais agrandir l'image.

Après différentes manipulations, il y parvient et la scène devient plus précise. Les trois amis assistèrent alors à l'enlèvement de Simon.

-Peux-tu faire un gros plan sur la plaque d'immatriculation, demanda soudain Joy.

-Aucun problème, répondit Kerensky et au bout de quelques minutes, un numéro apparaissait.

-Ils sont vraiment stupides, ils n'ont même pas songé à dissimuler leur plaque d'immatriculation, constata Largo.

-En fait, ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait une caméra à cet endroit là. Je l'ai fait installer récemment et elle est invisible car miniature, répondit Kerensky.

-Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que cela donne ? Demanda Largo, inquiet de voir l'heure qui tournait.

-Voyons ça…Kerensky s'introduisit sans difficultés dans le registre des cartes grises et au bout de quelques minutes, il avait l'adresse qu'il recherchait.

-Voilà. Morgan Barton et il habite…

Un plan des Etats-Unis apparut sur l'écran de contrôle du bunker et un petit point rouge clignota soudain.

Kerensky approfondit sa recherche et bientôt des bâtiments près d'une tour apparurent.

-A Boston, Massachusetts et c'est juste à côté de la tour Hancock.

-Très bien, si nous partons tout de suite, nous devrions être là-bas dans une heure, dit Joy en regardant sa montre. Il sera alors presque sept heures. Cela nous laissera une heure pour le délivrer.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Et ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport pour embarquer à bord du jet privé de Largo qui les amènerait à Boston.

Quand Simon se réveilla, il mit un moment avant de savoir où il se trouvait. Il était dans une petite pièce sombre et quand il essaya de bouger, il constata qu'il était attaché à un mur. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin car il se sentait encore complètement groggy du fait des effets du chloroforme.

-Super, murmura t'il, ma journée ne peut pas être meilleure que cela. D'abord Largo et Joy qui vont ensembles et ensuite, je me fais enlever. Ah, y'a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché…

Soudain, il entendit des voix qui s'approchaient et referma vite ses yeux, prétendant toujours être endormi. Peut-être que si ses ravisseurs croyaient qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé, il pourrait savoir qui ils étaient et surtout, où il était détenu. Il se raidit et se força à rester immobile quand les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux hommes. Le premier entra et voyant que leur otage était toujours endormi, fit signe à son ami de venir. Ce dernier entra alors à son tour.

-Alors c'est donc lui le chéri de Largo Winch ?

-Et oui…

-J'aurais jamais cru que ce play-boy s'amouracherait d'un homme…

L'autre haussa les épaules et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Simon ouvrit alors les yeux.

-Ok, donc c'est la commission qui m'a enlevé et ces idiots se sont trompés. Ils croient que je suis la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Largo alors que c'est Joy…

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Si Largo pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aime…Mais cela n'arrivera jamais car il aime Joy. Je ne peux même pas la détester pour cela. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il l'aime et pas moi…Quand est-ce que j'ai su que je l'aimais ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime car je sais que je peux tout lui dire et je sais qu'il ne rira jamais… Car je vois son visage me souriant même longtemps après qu'il soit parti... Car il me manque avant même qu'il s'en aille… Car sa voix s'attarde dans mes oreilles… Car sa présence efface toutes mes peines… Car son nom envoie des frissons partout dans mon corps… Car c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense... Car je peux voir tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs et son âme quand je regarde dans ses yeux... Car je sais que je peux l'appeler même à quatre heures du matin si j'ai un problème et que cela ne le dérangera jamais... Car même la plus petite chose faite avec lui reste longtemps dans mon cœur... Car je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans lui et que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait avant de le rencontrer… Car il remplit tous mes besoins et que sans lui, je suis incomplet... Parce que sa présence complète mon cœur, mon âme et mon esprit tout à la fois... Parce qu'il est lui tout simplement…Oh pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'aimer aussi…

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et il ferma les yeux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là dans le noir à pleurer doucement puis finalement, les larmes se tarirent. Il était en train de se dire que s'il arrivait à s'en sortir, il quitterait le groupe W et ses amis car voir le bonheur de Joy et Largo lui ferait trop de peine quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et que Largo entra.

-Largo, cria Simon, fou de joie à la vue de son ami.

Ce dernier s'approcha et commença à détacher son ami. Dès que ce fut fini, il prit Simon dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura t'il tendrement avant de s'écarter. Simon le regarda étonné mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Largo avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Plus tard, promit-il, mais pour l'instant nous devons nous en aller.

Simon acquiesça et ils commencèrent à courir vers la sortie. Au passage, ils croisèrent plusieurs hommes à terre et on entendait au loin des coups de feu.

-Joy, expliqua Largo.

A peine avait-il dit son nom que la jeune femme apparaissait.

-Vite, dit-elle, ils sont à mes trousses. J'en ai éliminé un certain nombre mais il en reste encore beaucoup.

Ils coururent alors à toute allure et sortirent. Kerensky les attendait au volant d'un pick-up où ils s'engouffrèrent et il démarra. Il avait à peine démarré que les hommes de la commission sortirent. Mais c'était trop tard, le pick-up était déjà dans le trafic et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux en tirant. C'était trop passant.

-Ce n'est pas fini Winch, la partie ne fait que commencer…

Dans le pick-up, beaucoup de questions étaient sur les lèvres de Simon mais certaines devraient attendre qu'il soit seul avec son ami. Il demanda donc seulement comment ses amis avaient fait pour le retrouver. Sinon, le reste du trajet se passa en silence jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ce fut la même chose pendant le trajet en avion qui les ramena à New York.

Arrivés à la tour du groupe W, Kerensky et Joy s'excusèrent rapidement, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Simon s'affala sur le canapé.

-Bon sang, je suis naze. Tu imagines que ces idiots m'ont confondu avec Joy…

-Ils ne se sont pas trompés, l'interrompit Largo en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

Simon ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur commença à battre plus vite sous l'effet de ces simples mots et de la trop proche proximité du corps de Largo.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas amoureux de Joy ?

-J'aime beaucoup Joy. C'est une amie très proche mais ce que je ressens pour elle est bien inférieur à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime Simon. Tu es mon autre moitié. Sans toi, je suis la danse sans la chanson, le cœur sans l'âme, les mots sans le livre… Tu signifies tellement pour moi... Il n'y a pas assez de mots dans le monde pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi et combien j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu n'es pas juste mon meilleur ami. Tu n'es pas juste comme un frère pour moi. Tu n'es pas seulement mon confident. Tu n'es pas seulement mon autre moitié. Tu es mon tout…

Simon avait écouté la déclaration de Largo sans pouvoir y croire.

-Tu…Tu es sincère ?

Largo lui adressa un sourire si tendre que Simon se sentit violemment rougir.

-Oh Largo, murmura t'il, tu es la réponse à chaque prière que j'ai offerte. Tu es une chanson, un rêve, un murmure et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait sans toi. Je t'aime aussi et je suis si heureux…

Largo se sentit soudain le plus heureux des hommes et tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir disparurent d'un coup. Il posa les mains sur les joues de Simon et attirant à lui le visage de son ami, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un long et tendre premier baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets au bout de quelques instants, faute d'oxygène.

-Largo je t'aime mais je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Ce dernier sourit.

-Moi non plus mais nous apprendrons ensembles et nous irons à notre rythme, d'accord ?

Simon lui sourit amoureusement et Largo ne put s'empêcher de goûter à nouveau les lèvres si tentatrices de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Si on allait se coucher, murmura Largo quand ils se séparèrent.

Simon sentit son cœur s'emballer et Largo se hâta de le rassurer.

-Juste pour dormir, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes encore trop innocents en ce qui concerne le sexe entre deux hommes pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et je veux que lorsque cela arrive, nous sachions exactement où nous allons de façon à ce que ce soit merveilleux et inoubliable.

Simon lui sourit, rassuré et les deux hommes se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre de Largo qui allait désormais devenir leur chambre.

Là, ils se déshabillèrent et ne gardèrent que leur caleçon et un t-shirt. D'habitude, ils dormaient seulement en sous-vêtements mais leur relation était encore trop nouvelle.

Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et après un moment d'hésitation, Largo ouvrit ses bras et Simon s'y pelotonna. Il enlaça la taille de son ami et posant sa tête sur son cœur, il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Peu de temps après, bercé par les battements réguliers du corps de son ami, il s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres.

Largo resta quelques instants à contempler l'homme qu'il aimait et soupira de bonheur. Il enlaça à son tour son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de son amour avant d'y poser sa tête. Peu de temps après, lui aussi dormait.

Joy frappa à la porte des appartements de Largo et n'entendant pas de réponse, elle entra. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour Simon. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant le couple enlacé endormi. Ce que cela faisait mal de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre…Mais curieusement, cela ne faisait pas autant mal qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Peut-être car elle aimait beaucoup Simon et qu'elle était contente pour lui ? Ou peut-être car finalement elle n'aimait pas autant Largo que ça ? Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait pas pu forcer Largo à l'aimer. Non, ce dernier appartenait à Simon et cela, pour toujours.

Elle sortit et referma doucement la porte.

La vie continuait et elle savait qu'un jour, elle aussi trouverait un amour aussi fort que celui que partageaient ses deux amis. Oui, un jour…En attendant, peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre Kerensky de sortir avec elle ce soir…


End file.
